Chocolate
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Anzu and Yugi are sharing a piece of chocolate, perhaps that is what gave Jonouchi the idea. The boys are having fun in the classroom. A sweet and sexy Valentine's Day story.


Chocolate

My first time with the Japanese names and I made a real effort to use Jonouchi's accent. Yeah, they're out of character.

I hope you like it.

ceo

Kaiba sighed as he accepted another box of chocolates from yet another girl. He managed to smile kindly to the girl and Yugi gave a thumbs up for his effort at being nice. Kaiba smirked. It was another step in "becomin' a human being" as Jonouchi would say. Six months since they came home from Egypt and Kaiba was good friends with the gang. Now he is working on being nice in general. That included his classmates, he even managed to learn the girl's names when he didn't bother before. Across the classroom, Yugi was cuddled up with his girlfriend, Anzu. She made him homemade chocolates with peppermint extract mixed in, Yugi's favorite. Anzu popped another chocolate in Yugi's mouth. He chewed it up but didn't swallow, instead he shared the chocolate with a kiss. Kaiba blushed. He wouldn't admit to it even if Honda grabbed him in a headlock. Kaiba had yet to have his first kiss and as girly as it sounded, he wanted it to be with someone special.

"Yugi you dog." Snickered Jonouchi under his breath.

Kaiba looked over to the blond at the next desk. He knew who could be that someone special. Kaiba didn't know how it happened but Jonouchi been looking very nice lately. It was the Monday after Valentine's Day but the school was still celebrating. All of the teachers were dating each other, therefore, they were all in a romantic mood. The students have been having self-study periods all day. There was no one to stop the couples from making out. There was also no way to stop Jonouchi from looking so good.

Jonouchi golden hair glinted in the sun and Kaiba admired his handsome profile. Kaiba wished Jonouchi would look at him with his warm chocolate brown eyes. Jonouchi had a smile so beautiful, Kaiba wished he became his friend a lot sooner. Suddenly Jonouchi turned to him with that smile and Kaiba's heart flipped over.

"Kaiba did ya try Anzu's friendship chocolates? She made them all different according to our tastes."

Kaiba took a breath. With long practice, he recovered from the surprise of being addressed by his crush.

"No I haven't."

"I got chocolate covered cherries." Said Jonouchi.

Kaiba blinked and looked through the stack. The girl handed them out first thing and he found them on the bottom. Jonouchi helped him and grinned when he saw he also got the cherries.

"We have da same taste, how do ya like dat?"

Jonouchi grinned and Kaiba's heart fluttered. Jonouchi moved the boxes out of the way. If he was to guess, none of these girls will get a reply on White Day. Just to make sure, Jonouchi decided to do a little test. He straddled the chair from the desk in front of Kaiba's. He reached over and took the box of chocolate covered cherries out of Kaiba's hands. Kaiba was too interested in Jonouchi every movement to protest.

Jonouchi opened the candy box and took out a piece. He sniffed the sweet chocolate and moaned. Peeking, he noticed he had Kaiba's full attention. He gave the chocolate a little lick. Kaiba's eyes followed the pink tongue and blushed. Holding the piece in two fingers, Jonouchi traced his lips. Kaiba sucked in his breath. Jonouchi moved the chocolate in and out of his mouth. Kaiba's eyes darkened. Jonouchi licked the tip. Kaiba groaned softly. Jonouchi was certain Kaiba desired him. He bit the chocolate in two. A bit of cherry juice oozed down to his chin. Kaiba watched the trail and blushed. Jonouchi stuck out his tongue to catch it. Kaiba drooled. Jonouchi popped the other half in his mouth and sighed. Kaiba groaned, he wanted his first kiss now. Jonouchi pretended to notice his sticky fingers. He sucked on his thumb and licked it. He stuck his forefinger in his mouth and slowly sucked on it, pulling his finger in and out, faster and faster until he pulled it out with a pop. Jonouchi checked on Kaiba and his nose was bleeding. Jonouchi smirked at his success and said:

"Kaiba."

Kaiba came out of his fantasy and said eloquently:

"Huh?"

"Ya nose is bleeding."

Kaiba blinked, blushed and got out his handkerchief. He wiped his nose clean and his sweaty hands. Jonouchi completely rattled him and he lost his cool but he somehow didn't care.

"Wanna taste it?"

"Huh?"

"Da chocolate."

"Um yeah."

Instead of reaching for the box, Jonouchi grabbed his shoulders. In an instant, the smartest man in the room knew what was going to have his first kiss and he was thrilled. Jonouchi connected their lips and proceeded to tongue his mouth in the same way Jonouchi tongued the chocolate. Jonouchi fumbled around as it was his first too. He never did get a kiss from Mai before she hooked up with Valon. Not that it mattered, he really wanted his first with Kaiba. As he felt a connection with the guy from the start, now he was head over heels in love. The kiss was hot and sweet. The pair didn't stop until they heard giggles.

With a start the boys looked around at the whole class was grinning at them. Many of the girls were suppressing giggles. The guys rolled their collective eyes and smirked. Yugi gave them the thumbs up. Anzu smiled as she guessed their true feelings. The gang was spread out in other rooms but girls ran off to gossip. Therefore all the guys will soon know. Kaiba shrugged and tapped his new boyfriend on the shoulder. Jonouchi turned around. Kaiba put another chocolate in his mouth and grinned. Jonouchi grinned back and leaned over the desk. It was Kaiba's turn to give Jonouchi a taste.

ceo

Happy Valentine's Day.

Please review.


End file.
